Getting to Know Kim
by misunderstoodemon
Summary: Kim answers an email entitled 'getting to know you'


Getting to Know You- Kim

**Name:** Kimberly Samantha Sanderson (if you say a word, I'll kill you).

**Gender:** Female (duh).

**Height:** 5'8".

**Eyes: **Brown. How exhilarating.

**Hair:** Dark brown.

**Age:** None of your business.

**Home is:** 1 bedroom apartment, about 10 minutes away from the office.

**Pets:** 2 dogs at the ranch- Husky and Husky German Shepherd cross, Beth and Nub. Don't ask.

**What's under your bed?:** Dust, floor and a large chocolate bar in an air tight bag. Touch it and you're dead.

**In your fridge?: **Milk, apples, caramel sauce and chocolate whipped cream (don't start, Nathan, and and yes, Vin, I'll share.)

**Favorite smell:** Almost anyone else's cooking (Bucks excluded, offense intended), or my baby. (Don't know who he is? WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?)

**Favorite food:** Chocolate, ice cream or apples in milk (Don't say it, Buck).

**Favorite song:** Currently? Girls Lie Too, Terri Clark. (Heaven forbid- we lie! Gaspage. We do, deal with it. Someone give Buck the Heimlech maneuver. He's choking on his mouse.

**Favorite number:** 12. Who really cares? (Ezra, I don't use it while gambling. Stuff it.)

**Car:** My truck. It's blue and it works. That's all I ask.

**What are you reading:** This email. Otherwise, Dealing With Dragons, Patricia C Wrede (Sassy princess who has brains and can fight-yes!)

**What are you wearing on your feet: **Uh... who really cares what's on my feet? Seriously.

**Tattoos:** None.

**Do you type with your fingers on the right keys?: **Uh, no. They tried to teach me and failed. Repeatedly.

**Hobbies: **I have time for hobbies? Wow. And thought I needed to sleep...

**What do you have in your pocket: **Lint, a penny I found on the sidewalk, gum wrapper, and this mysterious gold ring... Preciousssss...

**Favorite TV show: **I don't really watch TV. My dad didn't call it the idiot box for nothing.

**Favorite magazine: **Either Country Weekly or Readers Digest. How boring of me.

**Worst feeling in the world: **Not knowing when everyone else does. Unless it's only me and one of the boys. Then it's probably a prank, and I'm better off not knowing.

**Do you get motion sickness: **Only when I try to read in the car, and them I feel rotten for the rest of the day.

**Roller Coasters- exciting or deadly: **Fun, but deadly to the person whose neck I have ion my hands.

**Pen or pencil: **Pen for office work, pencil for stuff I do at home. Don't ask me why.

**How many rings before you answer the phone?:** At the office, one, at home, two. If you are unfortunate enough to wake me up, as many as I want.

**Have you ever been convicted of a crime?: **Convicted? No. Committed? I refuse to answer on the grounds that it may ( and I do say may) incriminate me.

**Chocolate or vanilla?: **At the moment, chocolate.

**Do you like to drive?:** Depends on who I'm driving, (coughBuckJDcough).

**Sleep with a stuffed animal?: **Well, he's not stuffed yet, but with that chocolate bar underneath my bed, he soon will be.

**If you could meet anyone, living or dead?:** Real person?Uh... either James Arness, (Matt Dillon in Gunsmoke, for your information) or Ron Perlman (Hellboy, Vincent, the list goes on!).

**Favorite alcoholic drink?: **Beer or whiskey, I'm a simple girl.

**Zodiac sign:** I have no idea. Born in July, if that helps.

**Would you ask a guy for his shirt?:** I don't need to ask him for it, I've already got it (Buck, keep your hands where I can see 'em.

**Best feeling in the world:** I can't write that down if there are under-eighteen's reading this. Otherwise-curled up with my baby with a good book.

**Things to do on the weekend:** Hang with the guys, relax.

**First thing you thought of this morning:** Coffee... either that or shut the #& up, directed at my alarm clock.

**Ideal job?: **I got it, and if I lose it, people are gonna start disappearing and ransom notes are gonna start appearing.

**Ever been in love?: **I am (don't get smug, babe. That chocolate bar is still mine.)

**Describe your dream wedding:** Don't I kinda need him to propose first? (no pressure...)

**Is the glass half empty or half full?:** Technically, It's full. You didn't specify what it was full of.

**Favorite Snapple flavor?: **Sna-what?

**Righty, lefty or ambidextrous?:** Righty to the bone.

**What was your first car?: **First one I drove was my dads flatbed, but the first car I owned is the one I have. Hey, it works, that's all I ask.

**Favorite Sport?:** To play-soccer. To watch, football.

**Who will not respond to this email?:** Chris. Who knows what goes on behind closed doors? (Besides much cursing and a growing ulcer?)


End file.
